User talk:ENG
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :Mobokill 11:26, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Tips Well, I get yer point in the Hardcore page but there are better ways to get your message across than what you did in Exocet. Well, anyway, thanx for doing that, I didn't know what the font was called meself. So, take care next time. Mobokill 11:26, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, I thought replying here would be appropriate... ;) The official lore goes as such. Diablo was imprisoned in the Soulstone and buried in an ancient and dark cathedral, yes. That same cathedral was guarded for some 600 years by the Horadrim. But as no one lives for that long :) the cathedral fell into ruin and when Leoric started uniting (read invading) the people of Westmarch, he used Tristram as his capital and the same cathedral as his palace, sort of. So, it was renovated but not fully. That kinda explains why levels 1-5 are churchy, while the 6-12 ones look like someone's basement :D Have you ever thought why a simple cathedral runs down 25 levels??? It wasn't a cathedral in the first place, only built to imprison Diablo. Now, when he was freed, he succeeded in using the Soulstone's stony powers to allow some Demons into the cathedral, while filling most of his ranks corrupting lowly animals and morons like Lazarus and Leoric. That's why levels 13+ are hellish. So, in short, the ancient forgotten cathedral is actually the same Tristram Cathedral that we love and cherish so much. It suddenly became ancient and forgotten cause at the time of writing the Binding of the Three, the place wasn't ruled by Leoric and hence, the cathedral wasn't as known as it is now. Ever wondered whether Tristram's too small to be a capital of an empire?? Well me too. It's one of those stupid mysteries that Blizz chose not to answer. Well, now about your edits... ROCK ON DUDE!!! Your attitude is something we (me atleast) haven't seen in a long time over here. You're worthy of being admin actually, but we have people who've edited much more than you and aren't one. And we don't wanna hurt any feelings now, do we??? *smirk* And like Atru said, he's watchin ya (he's the dude who can make you admin :D) But, an extra admin is the need of the hour and you're almost there. I'll only start regular (and huge) edits like today's from the second week of Jan, and Dan seems quite busy too. What bugs me is that everyone left after Blizzcon, which was supposed to bring more members. Well, such is life *sigh* Cheers and ROCK ON TO OBLIVION!!! WOOHOO!!! Mobokill 16:57, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Templates What are you trying to do? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 08:30, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm trying to make columns so my items & their stats are to the right of my character's base stats. I was trying to copy the template codes from Wikipedia, along with the template codes' templates' template codes. It keeps branching down to more templates, and still, I can't make the columns work. --ENG 08:32, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::Why do all that? You can just make a table. And not all wikipedia code works here.- [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 08:33, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::I don't remember how to make tables in Wiki-code. Can you please refer me to a kind of tutorial link? Or wait, what article has a good stats table that I can use as a kind of template to create my own?--ENG 08:36, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::Wikipedia has a help article on tables: wikipedia:Help:Table. Well, you could look at Diablo_(game)#Differences_between_Classes, fireball or List of Unique Body Armor (Diablo II). Just look at how the tables are made and I'm sure you'll understand how to make a table. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 08:46, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Problems Well, in Diablo II, crossbows (AND bows) need bolts and arrows respectively equipped in the other hand to work. They don't work if they're in the inventory :( *sigh* And about Rozene, I'm moving that page to your namespace. The mainspace is strictly for Diablo content (that's general game info and official lore) Anything user-created can be made in your namespace. Just look at the title of where I'm moving here and change the link in your userpage. Well, and I gotta say, you really need to refer some guide to get you acquainted with the games ;) Or it may be better to use the talk pages where you can put up your questions before adding them to the main article. "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", Mobokill 18:00, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Well yes, Rozene is a game character but she's your partner. Now my Rogue's Allison, she's level 98, has 156 Strength, 305 Dexterity, shoots fire arrows and pwns everyone in sight, so would that warrant a separate article on her??? Hirelings have randomly generated names from a fixed set. It'd be better if you tried to compile all the possible names like the other hirelings have - the Desert Mercenary, and the Iron Wolf. And good job on your userpage again :) just wanna tell ya that hirelings can equip items and level up just like you in LoD!!! Or take a look at the links above, especially Hirelings. Sometimes I get the feeling that you're just acting like ya don't know >.> "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", Mobokill 04:21, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Greetings Traveler Well first of all, congrats, you are now a sysop (aka admin)! Use your powers wisely. But what I really wanted to say was: I love your journal!! Haha, its so awesome. Good luck with Rozene. But I must confess, I am extremely jealous because a journal like that is EXACTLY what I was going to do for my journey through DIII. But now it looks like I'll just be copying you. Then again, no two experiences are the same, aye. I look forward to reading more of your journal in the future, though it would be more convenient for you if it was an actual blog, I think. Good luck on your travels, Atrumentis 04:44, 14 December 2008 (UTC) PS. Check this wiki's forum. :Thank you very kindly, Atru. It feels great that all we have to do is prove ourselves and not also go through a convoluted voting process like on Wikipedia. I will use my added powers in ways that they are needed. --ENG 05:12, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::OMG, you're admin?? ... Already??? Wow, you da man!!! :D Well, good luck on your journeys ahead and the Forum move was priceless :) You'll have to change each one though :( PS - Your latest entry is fab00 :D "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", Mobokill 08:07, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, thank you for trying to welcome someone. Then, let me show you that all you need to type in is to have a proper welcome section for them. Cheers :) "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", Mobokill 16:43, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Wiki move Hey there. As ya already know, looking at the rather in-your-face lack of a proper community here, the wiki's gonna be moving to another site in the following weeks, and it's none other than http://www.diablofans.com/, Diablofans. Here's the wiki's link, it's called the Diablopedia and it's supposed to be an all-rounder wiki which covers anything and everything Diablo, just like this wiki does, albeit with a much larger community. The wiki's still in its early stages but work is being carried out behind the scenes. Pretty soon, it'll have some radical interface changes. You're invited to start contributing there, but many of pages haven't been transferred there so if you're inclined to help get it up and running sooner, you can ask for temporary adminship from DoranM, the wiki-in-charge there. But you're admin here so you'll get perm adminship :) Although we leave it entirely up to you if ya wanna join :) But we do hope to see you there soon. "Fear me!!!" (f")f --> Mobokill 18:41, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Just a clarification here, the wiki's not actually moving in the sense that it'll still be available here, in Wikia, but most of the active admins are moving to Diablopedia. So hope that clears some doubts :P Oh boy, you just gave me a heart attack with the Shoutbox lol :D "Fear me!!!" (f")f --> Mobokill 02:04, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Weapon bug?? ENG, dude, any bug that anyone gets should first be discussed in a talk page, then, it should be reproduced by someone other than who got the bug and then added so that it's confirmed to be a bug. Now your thing could be the level requirement, was her level more than what was required to equip it?? Let's discuss it and then add it. Otherwise, those links to the wiktionary were priceless :) That idea should be implemented for some of the more confusing of dialog lines. See ya then. "Fear me!!!" (f")f --> Mobokill 09:42, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I'm a Wikia Helper Hey ENG. I'm not exactly an administrator. I work for Wikia as a Helper, which means I have admin access on all Wikia wikis. Currently, I'm part of the Gaming team and the Sports team. So although I may do a lot of admin-type duties on several wikis, I'm not the same as the admin (or group of admins) on any specific wiki. Like my title says, my job is to help admins and regular contributors with whatever they come to me asking for/about. Hope that clears things up. =) JoePlay (talk) 19:34, 14 February 2009 (UTC) New Event Eng, I wanted to let you guys know about a wikilicious event we are running to promote the release of Community Blogs across Wikia the first week of April. The event will give you a chance to test out blogs while earning some major mojo with the community. Here's are the details: *Users will create a blog post highlighting 3 reasons why everyone should play your game *At the end of the week, Wikia will pick winners amongst all communities involved *Prizes for the winning community will include: **Wikia will create custom artwork and set up an online store for the wiki, so you can create mousepads, coasters, Daisy Dukes, etc... (hey, we're not judging) **5 professionally designed T-shirts featuring the wiki's logo and custom text provided by the community **Featured placement on Wikia Gaming **Custom Spotlights driving traffic and awareness to your community If this sounds like fun to you, and I know it does, just drop me a line and tell me your in :) Cheers, -- Doug (talk) 21:20, 26 March 2009 (UTC)